


This Path In The Dark

by Aliseia



Series: L'Amour Et La Guerre [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: La giovane trema per lo sforzo di restare vigile, mentre il sangue lascia le sue vene. Lentamente. Gli occhi hanno lunghe ciglia pesanti di rimmel, sotto filtrano tremuli riflessi verdi.





	This Path In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; altri.  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah
> 
> AVVERTIMENTO: SPOILERS STAGIONE 5
> 
> Note alla mia Quinta Stagione, Serie “L’Amour et la Guerre”: Nella mia Quarta Stagione, Elijah e Tristan tornavano amanti, come erano stati mille anni prima.  
> Si lasciavano poi di nuovo a causa del ritorno di Hayley e della prigionia di Aurora.
> 
> Nel frattempo, e come da canon, anche la relazione di Elijah e Hayley è giunta al capolinea. Elijah, duramente provato dagli eventi che hanno coinvolto The Hollow, ossia la strega Inadu, sceglie di dimenticare, sotto la compulsione di Marcel, per non mettere in pericolo la propria famiglia. Con una nuova identità parte da solo per Manosque, Sud della Francia. Qui incontra di nuovo Tristan.
> 
> Note alla storia: Questa storia, che apre un nuovo squarcio nella prima notte di Elijah e Tristan, era nella mia mente fin dall’inizio. Un episodio oscuro, forse un po’ morboso, almeno per quelle che sono di solito le mie atmosfere. Per questo ho messo il rating rosso, ricordando a chi legge che è pur sempre di vampiri, e cioè di mostri, che stiamo parlando. Le mie serie li accompagnano in un personale percorso di redenzione, ma senza volere negare la loro natura. Per il resto, è ovvio, faccio appello al buon senso.
> 
> Dedica: A Miky e Abby. A loro non devo spiegare nulla. Ma a d ognuna regalo una parola chiave: “madeleine”. E “abbandono”. 
> 
> Rating: VM18   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**This Path In The Dark**

   
 

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart_  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)  
  
Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth  
  
Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart  
 **"Vampire Heart" HIM**  
 

   
   
   
  
«Respira piano. Ascolta il suo cuore.»  
  
La giovane trema per lo sforzo di restare vigile, mentre il sangue lascia le sue vene. Lentamente. Gli occhi hanno lunghe ciglia pesanti di rimmel, sotto filtrano tremuli riflessi verdi. Sono brillanti e innocui come una carta regalo.  
La pelle del collo ha un crocchiare leggero sotto la spinta più decisa dei denti.  
La ragazza ha abbandonato la sua pallida mano in quella più bruna di Elijah, ma i suoi occhi sono fissi, perduti in quelli di Tristan.  
Elijah solleva lo sguardo dal collo di lei, da quella epidermide calda, finemente tessuta che lo sta inebriando quasi quanto il sangue. Le labbra del vampiro sono imbrattate in modo tale che a un umano sembrerebbero terribili, ma Tristan ne coglie tutta la tragica sensuale bellezza.  
Un mostro.  
Elijah incontra i suoi occhi, curvi e azzurri e brillanti di luce propria. Si chiede quale creatura non si perderebbe in quelle chiare pozze infinite.  
Sta capitando anche a lui, e non solo alla povera fanciulla che Tristan ha soggiogato.  
Gli occhi di lei hanno un lampo bianco, le palpebre riverse scivolano indietro.  
«Ascolta il suo cuore!» Tristan è imperioso ma calmo, solo il rapido movimento della sua mano ne tradisce l’ansia. Afferra velocemente il polso di lei, si concentra. Con una specie di carezza gentile allontana i canini del suo amante dall’ignara preda. «Basta.» ordina, poiché il vampiro Originale ha perduto per un istante il controllo e mentre fissava il suo uomo stava dissanguando la preda. Affondandole senza memoria i denti nel collo, smarrendosi, avido e assetato, nel sapore di lei, nell’odore di lui.  
Tristan ha una voce assente e gentile quando le dice: «Non urlare. Non ricorderai nulla. La tua testa girerà un poco… penserai che sia fame. A pochi passi da qui c’è un Caffè che offre i migliori beignets della città. Apre tra poco…»  
I due vampiri si scambiano un sorriso. Tristan è goloso e la giovane vittima dovrà assecondare i desideri del suo predatore.  
Dolci…  
«E cioccolata. Consiglierei una torta Doberge. Si scioglie in bocca… O una bella tazza di cioccolato al peperoncino…»  
Gli occhi chiari incontrano lo sguardo interrogativo del vampiro più vecchio (solo nei dati anagrafici, ché sono entrambi giovani e belli,  e per questo la ragazza si è avvicinata, per questo ha fornito senza timore le informazioni richieste). «È afrodisiaco.» Tristan sorride malizioso accennando al cioccolato.  
La giovane donna, scarpe basse e gonna appena sopra il ginocchio, non sembra il tipo da perversioni erotiche. L’ha scelta per quello: carina e poco appariscente, tale che non possa attirare lo sguardo del suo amante. Anche se è certo, da parte sua, di accenderne i sensi più di qualsiasi donna fatale.  
Ma lei è gradevole alla vista e delicata nel dolce aroma di vaniglia della pelle bianca. La preda ideale, una che possa tornare alla propria vita normale senza farsi troppe domande. Non così volgare da volerla uccidere, né così straordinaria da volerla trasformare.  
Ecco un punto che scatena davvero la gelosia di Tristan. La discendenza di Elijah. Sono tutti morti, per mano di Inadu. Tutti, tranne Tristan. Il primo creato e il solo rimasto, l’unico che si è salvato perché Davina e Freya avevano già rescisso il legame di sangue.  
Ma non la sua ossessione, né il desiderio, né la piacevole soggezione che sente in ogni fibra sotto lo sguardo del proprio signore.  
Anche ora. Soprattutto ora, che l’altro si lascia guidare ma segue ogni sua mossa con pungente attenzione. In attesa, è evidente, di riprendere con un ordine o un gesto il dominio sulla propria creatura.  
«Puoi andare.» sussurra Tristan soave.  
Ancora gli occhi scuri interrogano quelli azzurri, e questa volta la gelosia li possiede a ruoli invertiti. Elijah è geloso di quella dolcezza, di quel delicato modo di comandare. Sebbene egli non volesse neanche provare, e l’idea di approfittare di una creatura innocente lo inorridisse e lo angosciasse al punto da negare la fame, deve convenire ora che quell’esperienza è stata illuminante.  
Seducente, intrigante.  
Il giovane millenario al suo fianco aveva indovinato senza fatica i sintomi dell’astinenza, e New Orleans è fin troppo presidiata da streghe e altre oscure creature, vampiri nemici e servitori dell’Ombra, per proporre una rapida visita al locale ospedale. «Devi bere. Ti devi nutrire. Lo farai sotto la mia guida, non ucciderai nessuno.»  
Certo, un Elijah smemorato è pur sempre Elijah, e l’ipotesi di cedere alla volontà altrui normalmente gli sembrerebbe aberrante. Ma con Tristan è diverso… Tristan è creatura e creatore, Tristan lo conosce troppo bene per non indovinare anche i suoi desideri nascosti. Una caccia elegante, senza clamori. Una tenera preda da guardare negli occhi senza poi doverne raccogliere i resti. Il piacere è nell’inseguimento discreto, nell’incantamento, nel viaggio. Sia esso compiuto in oscure vie laterali o nei sentieri misteriosi della propria coscienza.  
Il piacere è nella seduzione, in senso letterale.  
   
La ragazza avanza a piccoli passi indecisi, e poi sempre più sicuri. Volta loro le spalle e sparisce nell’ombra, in fondo alla via, tra i fiori splendidi e rigogliosi del loro Caffè preferito.  
«Starà bene.» Tristan rassicura Elijah.  
Ma Elijah è totalmente assorbito dal movimento di quelle ginocchia intatte che escono pallide, la pelle perfetta, dalla gonna scura.  
In quel movimento, in quel candore di giovane donna all’improvviso ricorda.  
Il velo torbido della sua mente si squarcia, e dallo spiraglio irregolare come una ferita fluiscono immagini lontane e terribili.  
   
Un convento, bianco come un fiore, e due giovani raffinati negli abiti e selvaggi nei cuori. Le vesti eleganti erano imbrattate di sangue. Albeggiava anche allora. I ragazzi avevano violato il sacro edificio senza troppa fatica, forti della giovinezza, del fascino, del loro inganno.  
La novizia che li aveva invitati ad entrare, incantata dall’abbigliamento e dai modi garbati, aveva permesso il sacrilegio. Inconsapevole di aver peccato, almeno secondo i rigidi dettami della sua religione.  
Il vampiro più giovane era stato particolarmente feroce, era il suo primo pasto di sangue. Il Sire aveva scelto quel luogo per non destare sospetti, ma il ragazzo ne aveva apprezzato l’ironia e il senso estetico. Un dono di purezza, bello come tutte le cose che non sono state toccate dal mondo.  
Solo una si era salvata. Col suo sguardo curioso di fanciulla normale, ella aveva sospirato quasi con stizza: «E io non volevo…»  
Tristan aveva compreso, ne conosceva la famiglia e sapeva che ella non aveva la vocazione, ma solo una povertà difficile da superare.  
Questo non lo avrebbe frenato dal sottrarle la vita, poiché non concepiva che quella giovane esuberante potesse seppellirsi tra sacrifici e preghiere. Ma Elijah ne aveva ammirato l’audacia e la caparbia vitalità. La sua mano gentile ma ferma aveva bloccato Tristan, il vampiro che aveva creato appena poche ore prima. «Lei no. Lei deve vivere.»  
Il giovane aveva lo sguardo acceso, febbrile. «La voglio…» mormorava inquieto, le labbra delicate lorde del sangue delle altre fanciulle.  
«No.» Elijah era stato irremovibile. Il cielo si tingeva di un pallido rosa ed Elijah con la mano alzata ne aveva indicato il crescente, minaccioso chiarore. «È l’alba, tu non hai difese. E lei è bella… l’ultimo ricordo che voglio di noi è una cosa viva. Una cosa… bella.»  
Tristan aveva spalancato gli occhi, nel loro azzurro innocente si specchiavano i cadaveri della loro strage.  
Elijah aveva ordinato alla ragazza di lasciare il convento: «Esci. Rifiuta l’abito sacro. Vivi la tua vita.»  
Gli occhi della fanciulla, già un po' assenti, erano diventati impassibili, come di vetro.  
Tristan era rimasto stupito di fronte al potere del proprio Sire: il mostro che aveva violato il suo castello, il rude barbaro, la belva, era in realtà un signore degno di dominare il mondo. Così doveva pensare la sua creatura, a dedurne i sentimenti dall’espressione incantata, devota.  
L’amara verità si sarebbe rivelata di lì a poco, poiché Elijah intendeva usare anche su di lui quell’inganno, e per molti anni, per un secolo intero, Tristan non avrebbe ricordato né quel momento né altri.  
Non avrebbe ricordato quella notte fatale, il sangue dolcissimo e forte del proprio creatore, la morte, la rinascita… quel groviglio di attrazione, odio, devozione che forse un giorno entrambi avrebbero chiamato amore.  
   
   
   
E chissà se Tristan li ricorda ora quel cielo di rosa, le sottane scure e le tuniche bianche striate di sangue. Gli occhi scuri di Elijah e la sua espressione calma e concentrata.  
«Lasciala andare, Elijah.» il giovane sorride con ironica dolcezza. «Lasciami un bel ricordo di questa notte.» Deve aver frainteso lo sguardo ardente del proprio signore, ma di sicuro non ha dimenticato.  
Elijah lo osserva per un lungo istante. Con il dorso della mano si strofina violentemente la bocca. «L’ho già scordata – mormora. – Voglio ricordare te.» Con un braccio gli cinge i fianchi premendolo contro di sé per baciarlo a fondo. Tristan lambisce dolcemente il sangue sulle sue labbra. Con la stessa grazia soave lo morde, e con gli occhi chiusi e i pugni stretti assapora il sangue che lo ha creato. Elijah si lascia suggere, sorride sulla sua bocca. «Solo te.» sospira grato. La sua creatura gli ha insegnato a cacciare senza uccidere, a godere senza rubare la vita altrui. Quello che avrebbe dovuto fare lui, tanti secoli prima.  
«È una bella mattina, Milord. Ti voglio guardare mentre gusti le tue adorate madeleines.» Lo prende sottobraccio, tenero e possessivo.  
  


End file.
